


Hidden in the Night

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: “You sigh to yourself thinking how long you will be that ‘friend’. Will there be an end to it? Or will you stay like this all your life? A question you don’t have an answer right now but always hope that there will be someday.”New person here 🥰I don’t know how, i just started writing. This an AU for my favorite OTP.I’m thinking of making this a series, only if you guys like it haha. Well let me know your thoughts





	1. The Kiss

‘We broke up’

He said it like his world slowly crumbles. He said it like he can’t live on by tomorrow.

This is how you two see each other now, with beers in a rooftop at night, with millions stars in the sky and the moon. It’s supposed to be beautiful, but he’s crying, not because he’s happy but because he’s miserable. 

It’s always been like this ever since he and his girlfriend ‘Malia’ started dating. 

You’re one of his best friend and you stayed as his best friend even though you have love him ever since you learned what love is. He’s the one who taught you how to love, you think to yourself. So no matter what, be it hurting yourself as long as he’s happy, you just keep it to yourself. 

It has been months since you last saw him. He was with her, smiling, laughing, whispering words to each other. You can never really take it so you settle to being the proud girl you pretend to be and left them alone in their world.

You stayed away as far as possible but with just one call, just one text from him, you see yourself running back towards him.

He called you in the middle of the night. No words came out but you hear him whimpering, holding his crying voice. You don’t even need to asked what wrong, you already know what happened. Why? Because this is not the first time it has happened and you know where to find him, how to calm him down, and by the next day for sure, they’ll be back together and you’ll be that friend again.

You sigh to yourself thinking how long you will be that ‘friend’. Will there be an end to it? Or will you stay like this all your life? A question you don’t have an answer right now but always hope that there will be someday.

You grab a beer for yourself to drown your sorrow that you’ll never let him know.

‘You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever known Stiles. If she can’t see that then she don’t deserve you.’ He said. 

You got startled a little bit so you put your can of beer down and look at him - his glassy and swollen eyes. 

He told you that he remembered you told him that when they first broke up. ‘You don’t deserve to be hurt even by the people you love’ he added.

‘Why don’t I hear those words from you anymore?’ He asked and even though you want to just look at him, look him in the eye and tell him you love him, you won’t because you know what’s right and you know you’ll drown from his whiskey colored eyes so you have to look away.

‘Because you never really listen.’ You answered.

You hope the conversation to just go in a different direction because you’re not as strong as you used to be. You can’t tell him the words he needed to hear anymore, you can not look him straight in the eye for too long or you’ll break all the walls you build up for you to move on.

‘Yeah... i don’t’ and he broke down. He was sobbing, he was breathing so hard that you just have to calm him.

‘Hey... Stiles, look at me. Listen to me’ you said as you place both of your hand on his face and urging him to look at you - trying hard to make him calm. ‘Stiles... please look at me’ you pleaded.

And when he finally look you in the eye, he faintly stop his sobs and wipe a tear on your face - your tears.

You don’t know why you suddenly broke down as well. It was not a sob but tears keeps falling down your eyes.

You hated it. Why do you always have to be hurt more than he is?

He kept on wiping your tear with both his hand on your face and you do the same to him.

Is this how things supposed to be now? Just wiping each other tears instead of being happy together? 

Till time seems to have stop when he slowly place his lips on yours.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he got carried away by the heat of the moment.

Was it a mistake? Cause it doesn’t feel anything like it. 

It’s something that you always wanted, it did not feel like a mistake, but why doesn’t it feel right as well?


	2. A Trip to Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey. 
> 
> Yep, so this is going to be a series now. I’m a bit of a slow writer so im going to apologize now. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, let me know your thoughts please ☺️

Waking up a little earlier than your set alarm is your normal morning routine. You don’t even know why you still set an alarm when you turn it off even before it rings because you hate it’s ear piercing sound.

Headache - a head-splitting-headache greeted your early morning. You took your phone at your desk and look at the time 6:20 so early.

You get up and stretches a bit and made your way to your bathroom. Half-asleep, you stare at the water running from the tap on your sink, when a memory from last night slowly creeps out.

Kiss... Stiles, he... he kissed me - you said to yourself, debating if it was just a dream or not. Looking at yourself at the mirror, you play the memory again and again, seeming to convince yourself that it was not a dream. Slowly, you place you fingers on your lips, imagining the feeling of his lips on yours.

It was nothing you have ever imagine. It was not sweet like how movies describe it, it was bitter from the beers you’ve drank. It was not blissful, but full of worries.

Now you think to yourself again if it was a mistake. 

You let go of the thought and went back to your daily morning routine. 

 

Startled, you place down your hairbrush. You’ve been brushing your hair for quite a while still thinking about the kiss, when suddenly your mom called you downstairs saying that you’re going to be late. 

You didn’t even realize that you’ve been brushing your hair for 15 minutes. 

After double checking your stuff, you went down and said your goodbye to your mom. Breakfast is something you always pass due to a lot of reasons that you can’t enumerate.

On opening the front door, you were surprise from the person who’s waiting outside. 

The whiskey eyed boy, brown hair, with moles and freckles that you can compare with constellations.

Stiles, he was leaning on the hood of his jeep seems to be thinking. He seems to have been there for a while as well. 

He look your way when he heard your door opening and stood up straight.

You slowly walk towards him. You don’t even know why you’re so nervous, palms sweating like crazy.

‘Hi’ You said. 

You were waiting for him to say anything but he was just standing there looking at you. You wish you know what he was thinking but even with 170+ IQ you can’t come up with anything.

‘Hi... S - sorry’ he said, finally. He looks like he was debating with himself with what to say, he was stuttering. ‘I... ahhh’ he would start but stops and think again of what he would say, ‘last night -‘

Last night, and like a magic word your whole body tense, thinking of many scenarios on how this will turn out. Will he say that the kiss was a mistake, is he going to ask to just forget it? ‘Stiles -‘ and before you can say anything he beat you to it by asking - ‘Do you - is it okay if I drive you to school?’

Slowly the tension you felt fades, a small smile creeps on your face, you nodded to him and said yes. 

He helps you up the jeep like the gentleman he always is, and smiled at you like you just made his day.

This, right here, right now, this is the moment you have always waited. Him sitting next to you, stealing glances, giggling, a scene something like the movies.


	3. A Trip to Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a part 2 of the ‘a trip to memory lane’ chapter, to give Stiles thoughts about the ‘kiss’. 
> 
> Hope you guys are liking this. BTW, this will only be just a short series so maybe i’ll update 2 or 3 more chapters then it’s done.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 🥰

This is not the first time Stiles has drive you to school, but, it has been long since he has last drove you to school — and this time it feels very different.

It was a quiet drive with stolen glances and few giggles from one another. It’s like they are having conversation without actually doing it.

Lydia feels warm, all her worries from the morning just fades away.

School is not that far from her home, and as much as she wishes for the drive to take longer, it can’t.

She sighs to herself — and before she even took off her seatbelt, Stiles were already out of the car and when on his way to open Lydia’s door for her, while made her smile from ear to ear.

Helping her down, Stiles didn’t take his eyes of off her as she did the same.

Both were having mental debate on what to say to another. ‘Why was it much easier when they were on the drive and not now?’ Both think to themselves.

Both were still staring at each other and giving small smiles to one another.

But bubbles are fated to burst one way or another. Lydia was called by her best friend Allison that made both of them look her way.

Allison suddenly felt she interrupted something so she stop and stood still far enough for not to hear what the other two are discussing, or if they are talking. 

‘Tha — thanks for the ride. I...’ Lydia motioning at Allison, letting Stiles know that she has to go.

As Stiles gave his ‘no problem’ reply, Lydia slowly walk away from him going to Allison.

This was not what he had plan.

The morning he woke up and realize what he had done the night before, he literally slapped himself. ‘If he can beat himself, he would have done it’ instead he bang his head on his bed-board and groan loudly.

He would lie if he said he doesn’t know Lydia’s feeling for him. He had know it for quite a while, but he never address it because he convince himself that it was not real, but every time he get himself a girlfriend, jealousy in Lydia’s body is hard to contain and he sees it through - but still he rather deny it to himself than address it.

Relationships are messy and hurtful, and he doesn’t want to risk his friendship with Lydia. She’s too special for him to lose — yet he also know that with every girlfriend he had, Lydia slowly slips away.

He doesn’t even know what he really want with Lydia, he doesn’t know if he loves her like that. But with what happened last night, he would also lie if he said he didn’t feel a spark.

Lydia has always been there for him even when she was hurting — he knows that and he hates himself knowing it’s because of him.

That kiss... he should seriously take consideration of Lydia’s feeling for him.

‘See you at lunch?’ He asked her before she reach Allison and she smiley nods at him as an answer.

He almost forgot how her smile is his most favorite thing in the world. 

This time he’ll make an effort for Lydia, this time, I’ll be different.

He smile to himself mentally taking notes of what he should do next.


	4. Escaping Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I was a slow writer, buuuuuut. I think im inspired cause I just kept writing and writing, if that makes sense 😂
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter might be the last one. Like I said, this is just a short series.
> 
> Again, let me know your thoughts ☺️

Allison, she became your best friend when Stiles started to date girls and lost his priorities on you.

She likes to take care of others that made her more of a sister with you. 

She’d known your little crush with Stiles ever since she saw you almost breaking a pen on seeing Stiles with Heather, his first girlfriend — his first everything.

‘What was that?’ She asked, eyeing you suspiciously.

‘What was what?’

‘Ohh don’t pull innocence on me, why’d Stiles drive you to school?’ 

‘I don’t know, maybe he’s being nice?’

‘Lydia, he hasn’t drove you to school ever since he and Malia got together and even when they’re on a break he —‘ she stops for a moment seeming to have figured something up ‘Oh my God! So it’s true, lover boy and spidery legs has really broken-up! Like for reals!’ She shouted it like she wants the whole school to know about it which Lydia immediately shush her.

It’s pretty evident that you’re happy they broken up, and a spark is starting to grow with you and Stiles, but you can’t help to think that this — everything that is happening is not real.

‘Hey...’ Allisons tone change from being excited to somewhat concern that Lydia had to look at her. ‘I want you to be happy, but keep your guards up. I don’t want a broken hearted Lydia.’

She knows you too well. 

She knows the pain, the hurt, and the tears you never let Stiles know.

You love her for that.

As much as you want to convince her, including yourself that you still have your guards up, you know you’re far deep down the hole.

Yet you nodded at her as a reply to try and convince her anyway that you’re okay.

 

 

All your life you have been waiting on something and someone, and your supposed to be used on waiting, but somehow, you just can’t wait for time to quickly pass by and start lunch. 

Maybe it’s because, before, you don’t really know if there is something at the end of your waiting, unlike now that there is certainty on what and who you’ll see after this whole waiting thing.

When the bell ring, signaling the time for lunch you practically run off your class, dragging your belongings. 

Stiles texted you to meet him at the parking lot. 

You’re almost panting for somewhat running to get at the parking lot. You stop for a moment, straighten your skirt, and check yourself on your pocket mirror like you’re going on a date which is ridiculous because it’s just lunch, school lunch. After your satisfied that you look decent, you started to walk towards that blue jeep, where Stiles was leaning like he did this morning.

You stop for a moment to try and admire this dark brown hair, tall, whiskey colored eye boy.

How is it possible that he can captivate you just like that, he isn’t even doing anything, he’s just leaning there. 

You sigh to yourself and continue to walk and said your hi to him.


	5. A Love To Fight For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE! I REPEAT, FINAL CHAPTER. 
> 
> Haha, I had fun writing and finishing this short story. I hope you are too my lovely readers.
> 
> I have another fanfic for this otp coming up, I hope you can support that too.
> 
> Let me know what you think 🥰

‘We’re skipping class’ he said as soon as you two got inside the jeep.

You look at him with your brows almost crossing each other as he look at you with mischievous smile. 

‘Come on, skipping half a school day won’t fail us in anything, besides, you’re smart enough to get away with high school a year earlier, maybe even more. I don’t even know why your still here.’ He finished, as he start the car and drove the jeep away the parking lot. 

Yeah, you’re smart enough to already go in college. In fact you’re actually already taking college classes.

Why haven’t you left high school?

Simple, cause no matter how you convince yourself that you have to get away from the hellhole you’re staying at, you made excuses to yourself as well on why you should stay — also because of Stiles. That no matter how broken your friendship are, you can’t just leave him.

After a few minutes of driving, you ask where you two were going but he didn’t answer, he just smiled and shrug ‘Are you trying to kidnap me Stiles Stiliski?’ You asked, giving him small laugh as well. 

‘Wow, what’s with the full name?’ He laugh, which made you not look away from him ‘Well, I won’t consider this kidnapping since you came willingly.’ 

You miss this, you miss this so much. The banter, the laugh, the surprises, everything. Why can’t it be this easy always? 

He drove you at a rink, an ice skating rink.

It was supposed to be closed but he somehow has the keys to the rink. 

‘We skip class... to ice skate?’ You look at him, thinking how silly this is — but you actually like it. 

‘Yeah, why not.’ Again with the smile.

You two started skating, and you getting carried away tried to see if you can still move and skate like you used to when you were a kid, and surprisingly, you do still got it.

It was refreshing.

When you were a child you love skating. Those were the days were both your parents pays close attention to you. You lost interest in skating after your parents seems to lose interest in you.

You stop for moment to look at Stiles who look at you in awe — laughing and clapping like a proud father seeing his little princess skate perfectly for the first time. You chuckle seeing his stupid cute face, then, skates closer to him and grab his hand skating together, laughing, and enjoying the moment.

 

 

‘You cold?’ He asked, looking at you with a smile.

‘A bit, yeah’ After skating for more than an hour, both of you decided to rest. Sitting in one of many benches in front of the rink — smiling and giggling at each other like you both are seeing something else in the empty rink. 

You’re not exactly dress for ice skating that gave you shiver every now and then but you don’t mind the cold. He tried to offer you his jacket but you decline ‘I’m wearing blue. Orange and blue — not a good combination’

He looks at you like saying your not making any sense but instead of arguing he just look again at his bag and offered you a ‘Reese’ he found which you gladly took, that made him chuckle. 

‘You know, there are things that might not look good with each other but is actually a good combination.’ He said looking at the rink and back at you. ‘Just take a look at us — we don’t agree with a lot of things, we banter too much, we hated each others gut at times, but... we surprisingly matched. We help each other out, we understand where the the other is coming from, and we compromised. We’re a good match right?’

You didn’t answer right away. That look — that look he gave with those whiskey colored eyes, that dangerous stare. You just want to grab his stupid face and kiss him senselessly, but you didn’t. You look down then at the rink, not answering his question and fighting the smile creeping on your lips. 

‘Lydia’ he called with serious tone that made you look at him. His expression changes with all seriousness. ‘Last night —‘ 

‘Stil —‘ panic overwhelm you as you are not sure if you wanted to talk about that night, but he beat you to it cutting you immediately ‘No, listen to me first —‘ he pause, waiting for your approval to let him finish what he wanted to say.

You think to yourself if you really want to talk about what happened that night and ruin everything. Hell has been following you for a long time now anyway so you nodded to him to continue.

‘Last night, I realize something that we have been ignoring for a long time now because we don’t want to compromised what we have... but because of what we have, I know that no matter what happened, this thing that we have — it won’t go away, it won’t be taken from us, it won’t be replace...’ he paused and look down and slowly took your hand to his, drawing circles with his thumb on top of your hand. ‘I want us to be together, Lyds — and I know this seems to be some kind of bullshit because I have just been in a break-up but... can we be _us_? 

You have been waiting for this moment for a long time — had tons of scenarios on your head on how you’ll answer his confession or if not, how he’ll answer your confession. This is the time where you should be saying ‘yes’ to him but somehow you’re just so stun that you forgot how to talk.

‘But of course if you don’t want to, it’s fine. I don’t want to force you to anything. We’re still best friends and —‘ he was mumbling, and instead of answering him with words, you answer him with action— answered him with the thing you always wanted to do.

You kiss him like his your tank of oxygen. As you place your hand on his cheeks and the other on his neck, he slowly snake his hands on your waist.

He smiled at the kiss which made you slowly stop realizing what you just did, but you didn’t go away because your not that scared anymore. You lean your forehead on his, pressing your lips together, thinking, smiling.

‘I was actually aiming for an actual ‘yes’ but this works too’ he chuckle, leaning his forehead on yours. 

‘Shut up’ you said laughing as you lean down and started to kiss him again.

 

 

Both of you stayed at the rink for quite a while and talk about a lot of things — both your childhood, your like and dislike, your relationships, your good and bad day — you two talk like you never done it, like you two have never known each other before.

It was nice, like something heavy on your shoulder was put out.

Walking hand in hand towards the jeep, only letting go to get inside then holding each other hands again like the other one will stray somewhere if they let go for too long.

It was a quiet drive with giggles and playing and pecking in each others hand.

‘You want to come in?’ You asked, while both of you stand at your porch still not letting go of each others hand.

He was smiling like an idiot, you like to think that you’re not doing the same but you know you are and instead of answering you he lean down and kiss you, placing his other hand on your cheek.

It’s your turn to smile at the kiss that made him stop and move away a bit to look at you and peck another kiss. 

You unlock your front door and pull him softly inside when he stops upon hearing a familiar ringtone.

He took his phone using his free hand. 

Without even noticing it, he let got of Lydia’s hand not taking his eye off his phone.

His expression changes, _worried_.

You look at both your free hand. You didn’t mind the coldness of the ice rink before but now, it felt freezing.

And like the genius you are, you immediately know who the message came from. ‘Its Malia isn’t it?’ You asked softly, then he rip his stare at his phone and look at you. 

‘Lyd —‘ and before he can think of an excuse to tell you, you beat him to it.

‘Stiles... thank you — for today. Today was great, perfect even, but... no matter how perfect the day is, it ends.’ You paused, looking at him, fighting the tears threateningto fall of your eyes. 

You continue, ‘It’s alright, I’m okay. Besides, the kind of love you have for her, that’s the kind of love that you’ll have to fight for.’ With out even knowing, the traitor tears has already fallen out of your eyes, and you hurriedly wipe it away, chuckling like the tears were nothing.

After making sure that you have contained your tears you look again on him and said, ‘None of this is real anyway so... I’m good. I can let you go Stiles.’ You said it with a smile in your face. 

You can feel the tear slipping on your face but you didn’t bother to wipe it anymore, the fake smile you manage to put on your face is still painted in there like it’ll lessen the pain your feeling. 

Stiles, didn’t said anything as he slowly walks back and out of the house. You hear his jeep start and go away, and finally you broke down.

You cried as loudly as possible, like a 10 years old child that was denied of his favorite cereal. They say that crying is good for the grieving heart, and crying is what you will do — no more restraining yourself from the pain and hurt. Accepting the pain will lead you to moving on is what you though to yourself.

You stop when you heard someone running toward your house, going inside. 

It was Stiles huffing like he’d run for his life. He was looking at you with determined look on his face. 

He slowly walks closer and said, ‘Lydia you’re wrong! This, what I felt when I held your hand, what I felt when we kiss, when we look at each others eyes — it’s real! And I’ll be stupid, a fool, a moron, if this is not what I fight for. I love you Lydia, so so much, and I finally realize it, so never say that it was not real.’ 

And that was it. The word you have been dying to hear for a long time.

The word magic word that seem to wipe away all the hurt — the pain.

He pull you in an embrace and kiss the top of your head, and with every movement of his hand on your back — every caress says that he’ll never let you go, as you buried you face on his chest and says your soft broken voice of ‘I love you’ to him.

 

 

The next day you woke up in the arms of the person you love the most.

He stayed the night not letting go of your hand anymore. 

In the past you always waits for that ‘happily ever after’ scene to happened to you like the one’s on the fairytales you have read, but now, all you think about is how you don’t want this to end and you’ll do anything, give everything for this to work.


End file.
